High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) is a new video coding standard currently being developed in Joint Collaborative Team-Video Coding (JCT-VC). JCT-VC is a collaborative project between MPEG and ITU-T. Currently, a Draft International Standard (DIS) is defined that includes a number of new tools which makes HEVC considerably more efficient than H.264/AVC.